clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Club Penguin International Airport
New Club Penguin International Airport (ACAO code:NCP), is a major international airport serving the city of New Club Penguin.The airport has two terminals, a Terminal 1, and a Terminal 2. The airport has three runways, Runway 6/24L (11,000 ft.), Runway 6/24R (11,000 ft.) and Runway 11/29 (10,000 ft.).The airport is a major hub for AirTerra and UTA, and a small focus city for MammothAir and Club Penguin AirFlights.The airport is located 11 miles outside of the city's center, and is located on a small harbor area, outside of the city center. History The airport was first built in 1990 with a grass runway, and was for mainly general aviation and commuter travel. The airport was bought by the municipal government in 1994, and a terminal, an air traffic control tower a a new concrete runway was built at the airport. The airport started small, regional services to other areas in the country. When the UnitedTerra formed in 2001,the airport began international services from other airlines. The airport started to grow, and the terminal and control tower was renovated and went on for six months, until it completed on June 1, 2002. The airport was then bought from the municipal government and given to the federal government, which started utilizing the airport as an active air force base in 2003.Then, in 2004, the country's flag carrier, UTA, used the airport as a main hub airport.The airport is continuing to thrive and grow. Destinations Terminal 1 *'SkyJet Airways': South Pole City-Metro, Polaris, Gemini, Club Penguin City, Googolplex, Zurich, Philawind, Newton Town, Iceland, Hunston,Los Penguines, East Bank City, *'Club Penguin AirFlights': South Pole City-Metro, Gemini, Polaris, Club Penguin City, Wentley,Amery Island, Angel Island, V2V Island ,Fishwow, Glassyglow *'CP Airways': South Pole City-Metro, Club Penguin City * Aer Frysland: Frostborough * Air Pengolia: Itsy Bitsy Micro Town * Dorkair.co.dk:Googolplex * Farleyan Airlines: Tharntonville, South Pole City-Metro * Margate Antarctic Airlines:Margate City * Snowball Airlines:Zurich,Bern,Saint-Moritz,Frostborough, Club Penguin City * Polar Airways: Gemini * Sherby Air: Sherbian City * FlyStar Airways:Flystar City *'Penguin Air': Club Penguin City, South Pole City-Metro, Polaris-City Terminal 2 North Wing *'UTA':South Pole City-Metro, Gemini, Snowville, Polaris, Googolplex, Los Penguines, Zurich, Philawind, Newton Town,Fishwow,Glassyglow, Tharntonville, Margate City, Satellite City, Neo Domino City, Carcery Vale,Teehee Island, Zero Reverse, The Slums, Nil, New Pole City, TerraMount City, Torona-Persan,Vancooler,Hollifox, Mabila, Aquarius, Zurich, Bern, Genva, Dellaroma, St. Ninjiniansburg, Parie,Weddell City,Enderby City, Club Penguin City-Int'l, Shiverpool, Frostize, East Bank City,Pengu Town, Inland, Iceland, New Happyface City, Central Wing Orbit Oceanic Airways:South Pole City, Polaris, Gemini,Newton Town, Margate City, Googolplex, Club Penguin City-International,New West City, Philawind, Sherbian City, East Bank City,Penguville, New Con, Pengu Town, Frostborough, Arda, Shiverpool,Fishwow, Ulaansnowtar,Aquarius,Ross Island,Zurich, Parie, Dellaroma, Torona-Persan, Frostize South Wing *'AirTerra': South Pole City-Metro, Gemini, Polaris, Googolplex, Los Penguines, Zurich, Philawind, Shiverpool, East Bank City, Tharntonville, Sherbian CIty, Margatian City, Amery Island, Angel Island, Club Penguin City, Bern, Saint-Moritz, Club Penguin City, Zurich, Googolplex, Philawind, Geneva, Afens, Frostborough, Aquarius, Pengu Town, Shield Island, Ard Mhacha, Fanon City, Enderby City, Paire, Dellaroma, St. Ninjiniansburg, Ulaansnowtar, Newton Town, Aquarius, Ternville, Margate City,East Bank City,Shiverpool, Frostize, Frostborough, Arda *'TerraExpress': Carcery Vale, Satellite City, Neo Domino City, Teedal Island, Razorbeak City, Neo Domino City, TerraMount City, Zero Reserve Cargo Terminal *'AirTerra Cargo': Carcery Vale, Satellite City, Neo Domino City, Teedal Island, Razorbeak City, Neo Domino City, TerraMount City, South Pole City-Metro, Gemini, Polaris, Googolplex, Los Penguines, Zurich, Philawind, Shiverpool, East Bank City, Tharntonville, Margatian City, , Sherbian City, Amery Island, Angel Island, Club Penguin Island, Bern, Saint-Moritz, Club Penguin City, Zurich, Googolplex, Philawind, Geneva, Afens, Frostborough, Aquarius, Pengu Town, Shield Island Facilities The airport has three runways, Runway 6/24L (11,000 ft.), Runway 6/24R (11,000 ft.) and Runway 11/29 (10,000 ft.).The airport has two terminals, Terminal 1 and Terminal 2. Terminal 1 is for international flights, other than flights operated by AirTerra and UTA.Terminal 2 is for all UTA and AirTerra flights.The airport has border clearence provided by the government of the UnitedTerra.The airport has more than 40 gates altogether.The airport has many snack stalls, cafes and newsstands at each terminal.The airport is the largest in the country and the eleventh busiest in the country. Passenger Terminals There are two terminals at the airport,Terminal 1 and Terminal 2. Terminal 1 Terminal 1 is the largest terminal at the airport with 19 gates marked 1-19.The terminal is served by nine airlines, MammothAir,Club Penguin AirFlights,CP Airways,Air Pengolia,Dorkair.co.dk,Farleyan Airlines,Margate Antarctic Airlines,and Snowball Airlines.The terminal is home to the airport's Train Station, which has direct subway services to the city center and the surronding areas.The terminal is alsohome to the airport's administration offices, and Parking Building A. There are 7 airline lounges at the terminal,a JetzLounge operated by MammothAir and CP Airways, a PolarLounge operated by Club Penguin AirFlights, a PengolianLounge operated by Air Pengolia, a CalcuLounge operated by Dorkair.co.dk, a PremiumLounge operated by Farleyan Airlines, a MargateClub operated by Margate Antarctic Airlines, and a PenLounge operated by Penguin Air. Terminal 2 Terminal 2 has two concourses, and the North Wing and South Wing. There are 2 airlines that operate in the terminal, UTA and AirTerra. There are 12 gates at the terminal, six at each wing. The terminal operates both international and domestic flights as well. The terminal houses the airport's Ground Transportation Area, where all buses, taxies and most hotel shuttles arrive and depart from. The terminal also has two airline lounges, one in each wing. In the North Wing, where UTA operates from, there is a UnitedLounge by UTA and in the South Wing, where AirTerra operates, there is a FortressTerra, operated by AirTerra. Category:Airports Category:Organizations